His Dilapidation
by idrunaway
Summary: Kurt can't stand Sebastian, he can't take his hands of him either.


**Someone wanted to track this so I put it on here for you. :)**

**There is both Klaine and Kurtbastian in this fiction, this is just the first chapter and it will get far more intense and deep as the story plays out with lots of confusing emotions. I do not hate Blaine in anyway but I wanted to write about Kurtbastian. I'm not sure how quickly I will update, yet.**

**If there are any mistakes let me know and i'll correct asap… and go easy on me it's my first fic! Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p>Kurt twisted his half empty cup of coffee, watching the Lima Bean logo spin out of sight and back again. He was trying to channel his frustration, circling his drink seemed to keep him distracted but his anger was still prickling his thoughts.<p>

Blaine sat quietly next to him, he was staring deeply into his coffee, as if there was something so interesting on it that nothing else mattered. They'd been sitting their for half an hour.

Kurt felt his boyfriend sigh, and watched him lift his hand down and rested it gently on his thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

He continued watching it as Blaine rubbed his thumb slightly against his jeans. Kurt lifted his own down and slowly laced his fingers with Blaine's.

Looking up Kurt found his eyes already gazing at him, the look he had been given so many times. It was just completely insane love and all Kurt could do was smile foolishly, taking it all in.

They remained staring until they were interrupted by a voice that made Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tighten and possibly leave marks.

"Wow okay fancy you two being here?" The tone was slicked with sarcasm and Sebastian pulled out the chair opposite, chucking his text books on the table.

Kurt grabbed his drink tightly as it jumped from the impact.

"For Gods sake, be careful." Kurt muttered through bitter words in which Sebastian replied by raising his arms half in the air.

"I had enough, this has to stop."

"Enough? Fine by me, if you don't want Blaine I'll take him." A sly grin played Sebastian lips as he winked at Blaine who shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Kurt bit down his anger, he was going to remain calm even if his need to slap Sebastian made his hands twitch.

"You will never touch my boyfriend again." Kurt said through gritted teeth, if he didn't have public manners he may spit in the halfwits face. Sebastian's grin turned into a slight pout, his lips pursed as he folded his arms. "You should be glad I didn't call the police".

"You shouldn't have forced that kiss on me." Blaine's voice was thick with anger. Sebastian's eyes shifted to meet Blaine's, Kurt watched him swallow hard. The smallest signal of guilt shaped his features and was gone before Kurt could even analyze it.

"Look" Sebastian leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. "Blaine its not my fault your so god damn gorgeous."

"Thank you Sebastian." Kurt's words were mocking and he leaned closer too, his hand that was in Blaine's was becoming clammed but he kept it there. Kurt couldn't believe that he was even having this conversation.

Blaine's phoned buzzed, Kurt watched him as he studied it.

"It's Coop, sorry I have to go." Kurt breathed impatiently he wanted to have it out with Sebastian. "Will you be alright? I can leave it, if you want." Blaine smiled down as he pulled on his coat, titled his head as he read Kurt's slightly sad smile.

"No it's alright, I'll just finish my coffee." He smiled, lifting his half empty cup and shaking it.

Blaine bit his lip. "You sure?"

"Shoo, go, go." Kurt said as he pushed on Blaine's hips as he bent down to kiss him goodbye. Blaine left, but not without glaring at Sebastian.

"Ku-"

"Don't talk to me." Kurt's reply was quick as he lifted his cup to drink, eyes closed. "In fact please could you take yourself, roughly. 30 miles away from me, then board the next plane to China. Thank you."

Sebastian laughed and Kurt could feel him staring, watching him drink. It was infuriating. He hated this kid so much but violence was completely against what he stood for.

"You're so up tight, just by the way you sit." Kurt could barely take it anymore.

"Shut up Sebastian."

"What if I didn't."

"You say one more fucking word." Kurt gritted his teeth, he put his coffee down and was ready to get out of there.

"Kuuuurr-"

He had had enough, grabbing his coat and bag, he stood up and mouthed a "fuck you" to the twat across the table.

How was it possible for a random pathetic boy make him so angry. Yes he did forcefully kiss his boyfriend but there was more to Sebastian that made Kurt want to kick him in the face so badly.

He fumbled with his keys as he got to his car, his fists stiff from being clenched for so long. Eventually dropping them as he went to unlock.

Bending down to reclaim he was met by a shadow, a tall skinny shadow accompanied by a slight smell of expensive cologne.

"Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry gay face. I was only making my way to my car. It's not my fault that you bent down, obviously gagging for my cock."

Kurt flipped round so fast and slapped the side of his face with such violence it forced him to stumble backwards.

"Shit." Sebastian strained on the word, shock crept but his face grew angry.

"You ignorant little bastard" Kurt spat "and that was for kissing my boyfriend."

"You shouldn't have done that." Sebastian voice was gritty and he rubbed his reddening cheek. He closed the gap between them, the heat of anger streaming of both of them.

"If you don't leave me alone I will scream." Kurt threatened his voice loud, he wasn't scared of Sebastian. But he was now pressed against his car, hand on the handle ready to escape, obviously not wanting Sebastian to bruise his skin.

"Uh I can't stand you and your fucking perfect boyfriend. You honestly make me feel sick." Sebastian's voice was loud with franticness.

Kurt scoffed at his attempt at hate.

"Get out of my face!" He screamed, the vexation boiling inside of his body. He kept his hands steady against the car. "I'll do it. I'll hit you aga-"

In one gigantic second the world around Kurt stopped.

Sebastian's mouth slammed on his and kissed him furiously, his messy hands thundering down Kurt's face and body back again to mangle in his hair. All Kurts hatred pitted into his hands as he slit them through Sebastian hair, groaning at the impact of their body's flush against the car.

Sebastian bit on Kurt's lip making him scream and rip at Sebastian hair, pulling it out of it's tailor. Scrounging for breath he lowered his hands and curled his fists into a ball while he gripped Sebastian's shirt under the Dalton blazer. Who now had both hands struggling to hold his face while their lips bruised each other.

"I fucking hate you so much." Sebastian's words faded into moans. Kurt froze.

What was he doing. He opened his eyes. And in sudden unconsciousness his hand smashed Sebastian across the face.

"Shit." Kurt mumbled and forced himself into the car, legs failing him as he scrambled in. "Fuck."

Sebastian was dumb, he stood there watching him, mouth wet and slightly open.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove fast, away from the Lima Bean and straight to his house. Tears where staining his face and his crying turned to sobs as he parked in the driveway. He clutched to the steering wheel, digging his nails into the leather, taking deep breaths as his mind slowed down and he could think clearer.<p>

He kissed Sebastian. He whimpered as he thought, he had cheated. Blaine. Kurt leant forward and shut his forehead against the wheel, squeezing his eyes shut. What was he going to do. It wasn't going to happen again, he hated Sebastian, loathed him.

"Hey!" A too loud knock on glass caused Kurt to jump in his seat, desperately wiping away his tears he opened his window.

"You alright?" Finn bounced a basketball off the side of his car and caught it again. Kurt couldn't even have the mindset to yell at him for possibly scratching the paint.

"Mm fine Finn." He didn't dare look him in the eye, the last thing he wanted was for someone to worry about him, even though nothing was wrong. Actually there was a lot wrong with him. Who kisses another guy and, and likes it. Kurt bit his lip at the thought, they tasted salty from the tears.

"Are you gonna' get out of your car? You been in there a while."

Kurt didn't reply, he felt mean for not talking but Finn would forget his ignorance soon enough. He wound his window back up, grabbed his things and opened the door. Passing a quick fake smile to his brother and pretending to shield his face from the sun so he couldn't see him.

He ran to his room, slammed the door shut and fell on his bed, digging his fists in the the duvet, he cried again, wondering if he should call Blaine and tell him. He had told him when Sebastian had kissed him, but they we're drunk and Blaine shoved him off. Kurt opened his bag and grabbed his phone, calling the first name he thought would be best.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian…"

"Kurt.. shit, are you okay? You nearly crashed into that car when you left." Kurt scrunched his face up, his panic and crying must have completely blinded him from the road.

"Look, what happened, that shouldn't of happened. You shouldn't have kissed me."

Kurt heard him laugh on the other end, his fist became tighter around the device. "I don't think that's entirely fair, it wasn't just me."

"It didn't happen Sebastian."

"Yes, it did." He was smirking, Kurt could almost see his smug face in front of him.

"Don't tell anyone it happened." He pleaded in the handset.

"Why should I do that. I'm not going to deny it, it was hot." Kurt stomach flipped, goosebumps prickling his skin. Why was he feeling like this.

"Please, it was a mistake." Kurt started to sob quietly again, as he thought of loosing Blaine over a stupid prick. Sebastian paused before he replied, Kurt's hands where becoming sweaty.

"Fine. I won't say anything." His voice was quiet and Kurt finally exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you." He sighed and let the phone drop onto his bed as he heard Sebastian hang up. He flung himself onto his back and stretched himself across the bed, a tear still fell across his cheek. Kurt Hummel didn't cheat. He had watched Finn become broken and broke hearts over it and swore he'd never mix himself up in emotions like that.

* * *

><p>The next few days weren't as difficult as Kurt thought they'd be, he was a little quiet around Blaine at first but everything went back to normal pretty soon and it really was as if nothing happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was still angry about Sebastian kissing him on the night of Regionals, they were preparing to leave for the concert at Blaine's house. Who was lying across his bed while Kurt stood in front of the mirror as he fixed the costume of their first performance.<p>

"You know, we still haven't confronted him."

"Who?" Kurt knew who he was talking about.

"Sebastian." Blaine replied and sat up crossing his legs, he propped his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. Kurt watched him carefully, still through the mirror.

"Look maybe we should just forget about it." Blaine looked up, his eyes wide and slightly confused. Kurt turned and wondered to the bed, kneeling carefully onto it. "Sebastian's just a stupid boy who thinks he's better than everyone else and can therefore do what he wants. He's not worth the time."

Kurt took Blaine's face with hands, his thumbs tracing over his jaw. Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt hummed a slow and gentle version of song they were singing tonight. He softly pressed his lips to Blaine's and lightly pulled on his bottom lip who responded with a smile.

Kurt let go of his face and wrapped his arms around his neck, slotting his right knee in-between Blaine's legs, and tugging his body closer as the kiss deepened. Blaine sucked on his lip, quite moans of pleasure were released and eventually Kurt leant forward pressing close into Blaine's chest as he fell against the mattress.

"Kurt, our outfits." Blaine breathed and slipped upwards out of Kurt's grasp who reluctantly sat up as well, mouth slightly pouted.

"You're right." Kurt grimaced at Blaine's shirt which was creased slightly, he attempted to pat it out and straighten his boyfriends bow tie. Blaine watched him and did the same.

There was a knock at the door.

"Is it safe?" Kurt recognized Coopers voice.

"Yes." Blaine yelled, a slight giggle to his answer.

"You sure? No underage activities, gay love gazes or bare asses?"

"Cooper! What do you want?" Blaine chuckled and chucked the empty bottle of water at him as he opened the door. Cooper dodged it with ease and tutted at his brother's weak throwing skills.

"I was just wondering, aren't you two supposed to be gone by now."

Kurt grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

"Shit. Where going to be late!" They ran around the room and grabbed their bags and rushed to car. Glad that Blaine's house was so close to the venue.

Kurt met with the other New Directions, they were second in line to preform and the The Warblers were just about to go on. It was the first time Kurt will see Sebastian after he kissed him, he wondered if he could skip their performance but it wasn't polite and people would think something was wrong.

The Warblers did an obvious mash up of boy band tracks and of course it was amazing, Sebastian was the lead vocalist and he was owning the stage. Kurt eventually let his gaze become lenient and watched him dance, he wasn't the same as Blaine but it was good. He ended the song but without a smile, he was looking straight at him in the audience and his study didn't move until they were called off stage. It made Kurt shift awkwardly in his seat, Blaine painlessly oblivious, patted Kurt's hand in a soothing motion.

"You're not nervous, are you?"

"Course not." Kurt laughed, maybe it was a bit too loud and it wasn't till he stood up that he realized he'd been gripping the sides of the chair so hard that red dents where left in his hands. Rubbing his thumb over his palm Kurt followed the rest of the New Directions to where they had 15 minutes to get on stage.

Kurt decided to take this opportunity to get himself together and splash water over his face. The venue they were in was fairly posh, with oak and marble decor everywhere. It didn't take him too long to find the bathroom, and he refreshed himself ready to preform the duet with his boyfriend.

"So how was I?" Kurt took a sharp intake of breath that was so fast it made him hiccup, Sebastian laughed from behind him.

Kurt turned around and paced to the exit, ignoring him.

"Don't be rude." His voice was stony as he stepped in front of the door, and leant his hand against the wall.

"Move." Kurt pursed his lips tightly and recognized his own bitch face, Sebastian was staring at him intently, he didn't budge.

Kurt seized his arm and forced it off the wall, taking Sebastian by surprise who fell forward and crashed against Kurt. Kurt stiffened at the close contact and just stared at Sebastian as he held onto his shoulders to regain balance.

It took two seconds.

The first for Sebastian to steady. The second for the smash of his lips against Kurt's.

It took another two seconds for Sebastian to drive his back against the cold wall and roughly explore the whole of Kurt's mouth. A rush of pitted adrenaline surged through his veins, setting his blood on fire and the heat escaped through all parts of his body.

Kurt's hands raked at Sebastian's back and dug his nails against the white shirt, sending points of pleasure through Sebastian body. The kiss intensified as he forcefully sucked on Kurt's tongue and brushed his palm over his jeans and cock, making his knees tremble. Sebastian sensed his weakness and dropped his hands to hold onto the curve above his upper thighs, gripping tight he hoisted Kurt higher against the wall. Kurt yelped at the movement, clinging onto Sebastian's undone tie and dipping his head, leaving bite marks across his neck, leaving him to groan in desire. His legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

The bathroom door slammed open.

"Kurt?"


End file.
